To Be Or Not To Be
by Antrikaa
Summary: Basically Hellboy and Abe PWP with a faint hint of plot... may be turned into a full length story... may not... BoyxBoy explicit content, don't own Hellboy, yada, yada, don't like, too bad.
1. Chapter 1

Abe & Hellboy

_**I don't own Hellboy, or Abe, but GOD I wish I did...**_

_**Also they are a bit OOC but whatever... it's my story, not the actual comic or movie... :P**_

A golden library, filled to the brim with great classics, such as Edgar Allen Poe, Shakespeare and Wuthering Heights. A beautiful library with shelves upon shelves of beautiful and tragic romance, of dark poems and great adventures, of mystical magical creatures that had never existed outside of stories and fairytales, or so the world believed.

A library truly like no other, and one that few had ever seen, and on the other side of this library a dark and mysterious tank, filled to the rim with murky green water. To the unknowing eye, an empty tank, perhaps once filled with exotic creatures. How right those unknowing eyes were.

A form floats in the depths of the tank, back in the darkest corner, away from prying eyes, lights and sounds, it is a peaceful place, this dark corner where this dark form floats.

The peace however is not to last, it is shattered by the roaring of a great beast, a great and familiar beast.

'Oh dear...' Abe thought as he floated in his not so peaceful corner, 'It seems he is quite upset...' He hurriedly climbed out of his home and padded across the gold and cream marble floors to the great golden doors that looked more like the gates of heaven than simple library doors.

Poking his head outside, Abe saw people skittering and zipping back and forth, like startled squirrels. He sighed and stepped out into the breezy corridor, following the sound of the roars down twists and turns and harshly lit hallways to a great round door, like a bank vault.

A crowd had gathered a fair ways from the door as if no one wanted to be too near. Abe shook his head and pushed, gently of course, through the crowd, ''Everyone may leave now, everything will be taken care of soon.'' He nodded to those in the crowd he knew and they nodded back, pulling their comrades down the hall and back to their work. Once the hall was empty Abe crept closer to the door.

He knew of course, why Hellboy was so upset, Liz had lost the babies and although they had tried to get through it, she had been unable to get over it and had left. Hellboy had not been the same since then, he hardly talked to anyone and he absolutely avoided Abe. It hurt him so deeply that every time he tried to find Hellboy so they could talk, or have a beer, or just 'hang' (Hellboy's word not Abe's) Hellboy was suddenly busy or very blunt about the fact that he did not want to see Abe. Abe had had a crush on Hellboy since he had first met him and it had steadly progressed from a mere boyish crush to full blown love, and then Liz had come along and Abe had backed off, and now Abe was pretty sure he would never get his chance at love.

Abe crept closer to the door and laid his hand on it, he wanted to read how angry Hellboy was so he could accurately assess the situation. He flattened his palm to the door and immediately collapsed to his knees as he got a vision of what was happening inside the room. Hellboy was naked, lying on his back on his huge ten-man bed and he had his stone hand wrapped around a massive erection. The white fluid smeared across his thighs, belly, chest and even chin, showed that this was not the first time tonight. Abe made a small noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, he immediately stuffed his fist against his mouth to stifle any other noises.

Hellboy moaned and his human hand scrabbled at the torn and messy bedsheets beside him, finally he latched onto the headboard and hung on so tightly that his fingers left imprints in the steel. He stroked up and down with his stone hand, exerting enough pressure that most normal men would be screaming in pain, but the pressure and pain only ratcheted his pleasure higher.

Abe was still on his knees outside the door, he kept his left hand on the door but his right hand slid down his belly and into his tight swimshorts. The tip of him, and a bit more, peeked out of the top of his shorts. Abe was not wide, by any means, but length, that he had in spades. He wrapped a slick webbed hand around his cock and turned his face into his shoulder to muffle his moans as he began to stroke himself. He knew what he was doing was wrong, was breaking the trust between him and Hellboy, and that if Hellboy ever found out, he would be disgusted, would hate him, but Abe simply couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take the waiting, and th ehoping, and the crushing pain that comes with a broken heart, so he would do this and he would accept the consequences and he would not regret.

Hellboy growled low and deep as he stroked himself at a punishing pace, thrusting his hips up to meet every downward stroke of his hand. His balls slapped and bounced with the force of his thrusts as he gritted his teeth and clamped his eyes shut. He tossed his head back and forth as he came closer and closer to that peak, that final peak that was almost pain but felt so good.

Abe was panting, open-mouthed harsh pants, the breath sawing in and out of his lungs as he squeezed his cock and gave it an extra twist on every upward stroke. He knew Hellboy was thinking of Liz and he knew that he would never be able to work with Hellboy again, because after today, he couldn't hide anymore, he couldn't hide what he felt anymore, so he would tell Hellboy, and then he would leave. There were other organizations out there, none so great as this one perhaps but they were there.

Hellboy growled, a harsh agonizing sound, and then he screamed, roared, groaned as he came apart, and what he screamed was a name.

''ABE!''

Abe froze in shock and fell on his ass against the metal door with a bang. Inside the room, Hellboy froze, eyes wide. he jumped up and threw on some shorts and a shirt to hide the evidence before he threw open the door and stared in shock at the man of his fantasies sitting outside his room.

''Abe...'' He whispered, ''What are you... How much did you hear?'' His face darkened to a near black colour as he blushed and averted his eyes. 'He'll hate me, there's no way he can forgive me after this, oh god what have I done?' Hellboy berated himself and seemed to shrink into himself abit.

''You called my name...?'' Abe stood up slowly, using the wall to pull himself up. ''You called my name!'' He yelled.

Hellboy flinched and stepped back, ''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I know it's sick and I know... I just know...'' He turned his back on the amphibian-man and covered his face with his hands. ''I can't help it, I've always been like this, I tried to hide it, with Liz but she found out and she hated me, she said I was sick, perverted, and I am... God I am...'' He rambled.

Abe stared at the man before him in shock, ''But you and Liz... you were so... in love...'' He stepped forward and touched Hellboy's shoulder, but Hellboy flinched and jumped away, ''Don't touch me! Don't you understand! All I could think about when i was with Liz was having you under me, having you scream my name, moan my name! I'm SICK Abe!'' then he screamed, a wordless raw sound filled with rage, and hurt, and despair and all he kept thinking was, 'I've lost him, I've lost my bestfriend, I've ruined everything!'

Abe stepped forward again and laid his hand on Hellboy's back, He wrapped his right arm around his friend and rested his palm on Hellboy's hip, he caught the echo of Hellboy's thoughts and shook his head, leaning his forehead against Hellboy's back he hugged him tight and whispered, ''You haven't ruined anything, I love you too, my friend.''

Hellboy had tensed when Abe had touched him but now he absolutley froze, as though his whole body was made of the same rock as his hand, he hardly even breathed, ''What?'' He whispered on a breath.

Abe closed his eyes and tears leaked down his cheeks, ''I love you Hellboy.'' He bit the inside of his lip and kept his face pressed tight between the other mans shoulder blades.

Hellboy slowly turned around to face the shorter man, keeping a hold of his wrist so he couldn't run away. He looked down at his blue friend and stared in shock at the tears coursing down his cheeks. ''But you never... I never knew...''

Abe shook his head, ''That was the point, I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know, I thought you were happily in love with Liz, I refused to do anything to jeopardize that, and I thought you would hate me, be disgusted...'' He sobbed, ''I had planned on telling you today, and then I was going to leave... I was so sure that you would be happy to see me go...'' He was panting again but not in a good way, his every breath ended on a sob as he tried to control himself.

Hellboy grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in tight against the hard smooth lines of his body. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and under his legs and lifted. Suddenly Abe was being cradled against all that warmth and solidness, and he lost it, he began to sob, shoulders shaking as he buried his face in Hellboy's shoulder. Hellboy sat on the bed and rocked him back and forth, gently, quietly, waiting for him to calm down.

Finally, finally Abe calmed down and slipped into a semi-conscious state, where he floated in the warmth. ''I love you Hellboy, so much...'' He reached up and cupped the red mans stubbly cheek. ''I love you Abe.'' Hellboy cupped Abe's hand to his face and pressed it tight against his skin, he closed his eyes in order to absorb more sensations.

Abe cuddled in close to Hellboy's warmth and was soon asleep. Hellboy lay down on his large bed and followed soon after, curling his massive body around Abe's deceptively slim one.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

The next morning Abe woke up back in his tank, he looked around bewildered for a moment and then he sobbed, 'It was a dream, God no! please no!' He wrapped his arms around himself and screamed, a strange sound almost like a dog whistle but louder.

Something large and red splashed into his tank and suddenly Abe was staring at the man of his dreams. Hellboy cocked his head and frowned at Abe in obvious worry but Abe closed his eyes and swam deeper. He sat on the bottom of his tank and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Hellboy frowned and swam down to him, he tapped his shoulder and motioned for the surface. Abe shook his head and refused to look at him. It had all been a dream, there had been no confession of love, no sleeping in one anothers arms, nothing. Abe was not strong enough for this, he couldn't handle this.

Hellboy tapped his shoulder again insistantly, he was beginning to turn a deep shade of purple. Abe shook his head again and Hellboy had no choice but to head for the surface alone.

Abe stayed in his tank alone for hours as he came to terms with the fact that none of it had happened. Finally he knew, he couldn't stay here, he would go through with his plan to resign and join a new organization. He climbed out of his tank after making sure no one was around and went off to find Tom Manning.

He explained to Tom that he needed to move on and 'broaden his horizons' a bit and that he would be in touch when he had settled into his new home. He headed back to the library in order to pack and get ready, he would leave within the hour. He stepped into the library and was immediately faced with the ominous sound of the door slamming shut and locking, and a very angry red demon standing infront of him.

''What the hell are you thinking Abe! Were you just going to leave without telling me? Do you hate me that much?'' He yelled, spreading his arms wide.

''Hate...? No I don't hate you...'' Abe whispered and bowed his head sadly, ''This is just for the best... that's all.''

''The best for who! Damn you, Abe! I thought...'' Hellboy shook his head angrily, ''I thought we were friends! I thought we could talk to each other!'' He stepped forward and grabbed Abe by the arms, shaking him in his rage.

And then he kissed him.

Abe froze in shock and his eyes went wide as he scrambled to understand what was going on. When Hellboy finally pulled away Abe whispered, ''What...'' But Hellboy overruled him, ''Why are you acting like last night didn't happen! Do you regret it? Did you lie?''

Abe frowned, ''But... last night didn't happen... it was a dream...'' He looked very small and confused in that moment, ''Wasn't it? I mean I woke up here... I...'' Tears welled up in his eyes. ''I wasn't in your bed, I wasn't in your arms, none of it was real! I can't do it anymore Hellboy! I can't pretend I don't feel anymore!'' He turned away and walked to the other side of the library, hugging himself so tightly that his hands and arms went white.

Hellboy sighed and followed him, he stepped up right behind him and hugged him tight, ''I brought you back here this morning, while you were still asleep... I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone else to know so I made sure no one saw you...'' He rested his head on Abe's shoulder, ''and then this morning, you wouldn't even look at me, I thought you regretted it, a heat of the moment confession or something...'' He closed his eyes and squeezed Abe harder.

''You brought me back here, to save my reputation?'' Abe started to chuckle, and then laugh, and then sob. ''Oh God! I've really made a mess of this haven't I? I was so sure, when I woke up back in my tank, that none of it had been real. I couldn't handle pretending anymore. That's why I told Tom I was leaving... I wouldn't have been able to hold back anymore!'' He turned in Hellboy's arms and hugged him tight, ''I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry...''

Then they were both hugging and laughing, and kissing. Abe pulled at the hem of Hellboy's shirt insistently and Hellboy obliged by ripping it off. As the shreds floated around them Abe's hands roamed across Hellboy's chest and shoulders and stomach. Hellboy groaned and shoved his shorts down his hips, he wasn't wearing underwear. His erection sprang up between them and smacked Abe in the hip. They both moaned at the sensation.

Abe slipped his shorts down his legs and then stood self-conciously, half covering himself with his hands as he turned his face away. Hellboy tilted his face back to him and frowned, ''What is it Abe?'' Abe bit his lip and gestured to his groin and then Hellboy's, ''I'm not... Big... I...'' He trailed off, embarrased. Hellboy took both of Abe's hands and gripped them in his stone hand, pulling them above his head. He stared down at Abe's cock with an intensity that made Abe squirm, ''Please, stop...'' Hellboy shook his head and dropped to his knees in front of Abe. He lifted Abe's long, smooth, purplish-black cock in his human hand and licked his lips.

''Abe...'' He rolled his eyes up so he could look into Abe's eyes, ''Your cock, is beautiful.'' With that he licked him from base to tip, all ten inches of him. ''You may not be wide,'' he whispered as Abe threw his head back and moaned, ''But you are so goddamn long, I'm not sure how I'm going to cram all of you down my throat, but I'm gonna try!'' He grinned and did just that, bobbing his head up and down until Abe's cock was shiny and slick with his saliva, he shoved his face down, down, down, until his lips touched Abe's stomach, when he pulled back up he was coughing but he was grinning.

Abe threw his head back and grabbed onto Hellboys shorn horns. ''OH GOD!'' He screamed. When his eyelids (both pairs) finally stopped fluttering he looked down at Hellboy in awe. Hellboy merely grinned up at him, ''I love you Abe.'' Abe smiled down at him, ''I love you Anung Un Rama...'' He whispered, using Hellboys true name. Hellboy shuddered at the use of his name and smiled up at Abe. He stood up and gripped Abe's thighs, lifting him as he stood. Abe wrapped his long legs around Hellboy's waist and held on tight with Hellboy's cock pressed up tight between his cheeks, rubbing intimately with every step as Hellboy walked over to the nearest wall, leaning Abe up against it he readied himself to enter the smaller man, and swore. ''Lube... We need lube...''

Abe shook his head ''No, we don't...'' Hellboy growled, ''I won't hurt you just cuz we were too impatient to grab some lube!'' Abe shook his head again, ''I... I make my own lube...'' Hellboy blinked and looked down at him, ''What?''

Abe bit his lip, ''Every time I've masturbated and... and touched myself back there... I've made my own lube... almost like a woman...'' He blushed black and looked away as he said the last.

Hellboy grinned, ''Oh no... never like a woman.'' He kissed Abe soundly and thrust into him. Abe screamed against his lips and Hellboy froze, ''Did I...hurt you?''

Abe shook his head, ''No, no! Keep going, don't stop, please don't stop!'' Hellboy grinned again and began to thrust swiveling his hips until he found the spot that made Abe scream with every thrust. Over and over and over again he thrust into that spot until Abe's screams were a continuous sound and then suddenly he fell over the peak, shrieking and clawing at Hellboy's shoulders, pulling his ponytail, which just made Hellboy even more intent on thrusting his cock through Abe's body and out his mouth.

Abe exploded, cum coated his and Hellboy's fronts and Abe's lube squirted out of his anus, coating Hellboys cock and making it even easier for him to thrust in until his balls met Abe's ass. Hellboy erupted and roared in ecstacy as his cum overflowed Abe's ass and dripped out onto the marble floors.

Hellboy went to his knees, slowly and lay down on top of Abe for a moment, before rolling onto his back, beside him so he didn't crush him. He began to laugh, a joyous guffaw that Abe soon joined with his smoother, quieter chuckle.

''I love you Abe.''

''I love you Anung...''


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the long awaited Chapter 2!**_

Abe woke up in Hellboy's arms this time, as there was no way Hellboy was going to let him go through the pain and rejection of the previous morning again. Abe smiled and snuggled deeper into Hellboys warmth. The large stone hand wrapped around his hip pulled him closer and Hellboy sighed at the happiness rushing through him. 'He's mine.' Hellboy thought, tightening his grip.

''Completely and totally...'' Abe whispered, having picked up the thought from Hellboys mind. He turned to face the big man behind him and smiled brightly, pecking the red man on the nose as he wiggled out of his arms.

When Hellboy groaned and held him tighter he laughed. ''I have to use the toilet and brush my teeth, and get some water into my gills before I suffocate...'' He joked. Hellboy, however, took him seriously and released him immediately, ''GO! I don't want my lover dying 'cuz I was selfish!''

Abe laughed and kissed his nose again, ''I was exaggerating Red...'' he turned away and walked to the bathroom, when he got to the door he paused and without turning around asked hesitantly, ''Am I really your lover?'' He hung his head at how pathetic he sounded, he knew logically that sex made them lovers, but he also knew that less logical people had coined the term 'lovers' as two people who _**loved **_each other and had sex.

There was no answer and he took that as an answer in itself, he nodded sadly, ''It's fine Hellboy...'' he took a step and two red arms wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him close to a thickly muscled chest.

''How long is it going to take for you to accept that I love you?'' Hellboy rumbled and rested his chin on the blue mans bald head. ''Hmmm?''

Abe closed his eyes and hugged Hellboys arms to his thin but muscled chest, ''A while longer, I fear... I have never been loved... I do not understand it..." He hung his head and Hellboy looked down at his small lover sadly, "I know Abe... But you do now..." He tightened his arms and then released the other man, "Now go get some water... I don't want you drying out on me." He chuckled as Abe walked out into the hall, wearing his own shorts and peeking around corners to make sure no one saw him.

'I'll have to talk to him about telling people about us...' Hellboy thought as he turned back to his room to get dressed and ready for the day ahead.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Abe slid into his pool later that day and sighed contentedly. After returning from Hellboy's room and getting some clean water into his breathing apparatus, he had spent the day reading in the great golden library. He truly loved his books and his classical music. Abe slid to the bottom of his tank in the murkiest corner and sighed again, happily. He loved Red and Red loved him back, he had a good job and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon; he had it pretty good if he did say so himself. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, thinking about the wonderful night he had had with the big guy last night, and, he supposed, the night before since he now knew it wasn't a dream...

XXX XXX XXX XXX

*BANG BANG BANG*

The sound echoed loudly through the water and Abe clutched at his sinsitive ear holes in pain. He swam to the surface of the water and glared down at the man standing there, smirking.

''You really should not do that, it hurts my ears...'' Abe sighed.

''You don't even have ears, you blue freak, and I thought you were quitting,'' Manning grunted.

Abe suddenly growled and was down the stairs in one leap and holding Manning by the throat seconds later, ''If you EVER call me a freak again, I'll hand you over to the Werewolves in Locker Bay 3, so quickly, you won't realize that they've already started to eat you, you ignorant, self-loving, bastard!'' Abe shrieked.

Hellboy, who'd come by to see if Abe wanted to have dinner with him that night, stared wide-eyed at the scene before him before rushing over and pulling Abe off of Manning, ''Hey Blue, as much as I'd love to see Manning eaten by werewolves and such, I really think you should calm down, this isn't like you...'' Saying this, he turned and glared at Manning, ''I don't know what you did, but if you don't walk away right now, I will be the one feeding you to the werewolves!'' Hellboy growled and Maning jumped with a little squeak and ran out of the library without another word.

Abe had walked to the couches and sat there, curled in on himself and shaking, ''I- I don't... I don't know what got into me...'' He whispered and stared at his hands like they had suddenly detatched from his arms and began to tango.

Hellboy sat beside him and laughed, ''Ah come on, we've all felt like scaring Manning at least once a month, yeah? So what's the big deal?''

''The big deal? The BIG DEAL!'' Abe shrieked, ''The big deal is that I'm me, I'm Abraham Icthyo-Sapien! I do not choke my superiors simply because they call me a freak! I read books and listen to classical music! I don't... I don't... I don't pull a Hellboy!''

Hellboy smirked at that, ''Pull a Hellboy? Is that what they're calling it in the breakroom these days?'' He chuckled, but then something else Abe had said registered and he sobered, ''Did Manning call you a freak? 'Cuz if he did I'll snap his scrawny neck! He won't have to worry about the werewolves!'' Hellboy stood, intent on doing just that as he cracked his knuckles enthusiastically, only to be stopped suddenly by a cool, webbed hand, grasping the waist of his pants, ''Please don't, don't leave me...'' Abe's cheeks darkened to a charming navy colour as Hellboy stared at him in shock.

''Abe, baby whats wrong? You're acting really strange...'' Hellboy murmured as he sat next to Abe and slipped his arm around him.

''Strange? Strange! So it's strange that I want to spend some time in the company of my boyfriend, is it?'' Abe yelled and pushed at Hellboys arm, which didn't even move a millimeter.

''Boyfriend?'' Hellboy gasped in shock, seemingly unaware of Abe's shrill, angry voice, ''I'm your boyfriend?'' He asked.

Abe screamed, a low guttural, primally angry sound, ''NO! I hate you right now! Go away!'' He pushed at Hellboys arm again.

''Ah ah ah...'' Hellboy tutted and wrapped both arms around him, pulling Abe onto his lap, ''You love me and I'm your boyfriend, and I love you back, so there's no running away...'' Hellboy went silent for a moment and then proceeded to stick his foot down his throat and out his ass, and chew in the process, ''You know... you kinda remind me of Liz, when she was pregnant...''

Abe SCREAMED and jumped up so fast Hellboy had no chance of catching him, ''YOU! YOU arrogant egotistical ASS! I. AM. NOT. LIZ! And if all you wanted was a replacement for her, you can damn well look elsewhere! I'm DONE!'' He cried and ran up the stairs, diving into his tank and swimming to his favourite corner, where no one could see him.

''Abe! I didn't mean it like that! Please come out...'' Hellboy tried for hours to cajole Abe into coming out of his tank but finally, hours later he gave up and went to his room to sulk and be sorry.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Hours later, as in it was either really really late that night, or really really early the next morning, Hellboy came back, with his peace offering, which he'd thought of all by himself, thank you.

''Hey Abe?'' He called.

''What, Hellboy? I still hate you right now so go away!''

''But... I brought you your favourite tre-eat...'' He sing-songed happily and waited.

As predicted, Abe drifted slowly to the front of the tank, ''Rotten eggs?'' He mumbled hopefully, still trying to be angry, but failing miserably.

''Of course! What other FAVOURITE treat do you have, baby?'' Hellboy chuckled and popped two into the capsule, shooting them into the water. Abe happily grabbed both and brought the first one up to his mouth, but the second he got a whiff of the familiar smell, he blanched. He was out of the water in a flash and running past Hellboy and down the hall to the bathroom where he proceeded to heave and vomit all over the toilet and himself. He closed his eyes in pain and humiliation as dry heaves overtook him and Hellboy came barrelling in.

Hellboy knelt beside him and rubbed his back soothingly, ''Shhh... It's okay baby... your okay... '' He whispered the familiar words, as he had so many times when Liz had been bent over the porcelin throne, but unlike those times, when he said it because he was supposed to, this time he actually meant it, and was even glad he could be here for his lover, boyfriend, and bestfriend.

Abe groaned and whispered, ''Hellboy... I think... I think there's something wrong with me...'' Hellboy hushed him and kissed his bald head, ''Never baby, you're just not feeling well thats all...''

Abe shook his head and held his stomach as the dry heaves finally subsided. He stayed that way for a full minute before he gasped and realized he'd been holding his breath, ''Hellboy... Oh My GOD! Hellboy!''

Hellboy instantly began to panic, ''What! What is it!''

''I... I'm so sorry...'' Abe whispered.

''WHAT!'' Hellboy growled, ''WHY?''

''I- I'm... Pregnant...''


End file.
